ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Reboot Coverage
This page is for news updates and current notes. For properly archived information about the 2016 reboot, see Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). All other possible sequels, see Ghost Corps. For information about Ghostbusters III, see Ghostbusters III. ---- =Current Update= ---- 3-03-2016 Teaser Trailer for "Ghostbusters" 2016. Submitted by Gcheung28 on 3/03/2016 ---- =Previous Updates= ---- __TOC__ ---- 2-13-2016 Teaser Trailer for "Ghostbusters" 2016. Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 2/13/2016 Website link to Sony Pictures the teaser is provided. Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-1.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-2.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-3.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-4.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-5.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-6.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-7.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-8.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-9.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-10.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-11.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 ---- 12-29-2015 Promo image and article for "Ghostbusters" 2016. Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 12/29/2015 Website link to article the poster is from provided. TheNewGhostbustersWillBeEntertainmentArticle12292015.jpg|Promo image from EW December 29, 2015 (credit: Entertainment Weekly) ---- 12-17-2015 Four Posters revealed for "Ghostbusters" 2016. Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 12/17/2015 Website link to article the poster is from provided. Poster1GB2016.png|From People.com Poster2GB2016.png|From Entertainment Weekly Poster3GB2016.png|From Time.com Poster4GB2016.png|From InStyle.com ---- 12-16-2015 New Ghostbusters 2016 film Promo Image Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 12/16/2015 From Ghost Corps Official Facebook: "Check this out Ghostheads! Just for you, the first official photo from the upcoming #Ghostbusters film." ---- 09-25-2015 Paul Feig confirms Sigourney Weaver in Ghostbusters. Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 09/25/2015 From Paul Feig's Twitter: "Gang, trying to keep surprises but this is about to leak, so I'll tell you myself: the awesome Sigourney Weaver is going to be in our movie! " ---- 09-19-2015 From Paul Feig... It's a Wrap! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 09/25/2015 From Paul Feig's Twitter: "It's a wrap on Ghostbusters!!! " ---- 09-19-2015 Paul Feig confirms Ernie Hudson in Ghostbusters. Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 09/25/2015 From Paul Feig's Twitter: "Thanks to the great @Ernie_Hudson for joining us on our last day of production. He is a class act and an incredibly talented and funny man. " ---- 07-18-2015 Paul Feig shares names the four Ghostbusters. Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/18/2015 From Paul Feig's Twitter: "Okay, here you go. Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Abby Yates and Patty Tolan. Now you know even more. " ---- 07-10-2015 Paul Feig shares photo of all four women with packs on! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/10/2015 From Paul Feig's Twitter: "#whoyougonnacall" ] ---- 07-07-2015 Paul Feig shares photos of Ecto-1 Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/11/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: "#whattheygonnadrive"/''"@szewcik_james Okay."'' NewEcto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Click Here to see it full sized. New2Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Click Here to see it full sized. New3Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Click Here to see it full sized. ---- 07-06-2015 Paul Feig shares photo proton pack with labels. ] Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/11/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: "#themoreyouknow" ---- 07-05-2015 Paul Feig shares photo proton pack with measurements. ] Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/11/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: "@gbmarkf @GhostbustersDE This is all I can give you for now. Hope it helps." ---- 07-04-2015 Paul Feig shares photo proton gun with measurements. ] Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/10/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: "@GhostbustersDE Here you go! " ---- 06-30-2015 Paul Feig shares photo proton packs! ] Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/10/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: "#whatyougonnashoot" ---- 06-29-2015 Paul Feig Reveals the Reboot Uniforms! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 06/29/2015 From Paul Feig's Twitter: "#whatyougonnawear" ] ---- 01-27-2015 Paul Feig Announces Actresses, Sony Announces Date Film Comes to Theaters. Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/13/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: No text, pictures of four Actresses. Later from Sony Picture's Facebook Page: "The next Ghostbusters is officially hitting theaters July 2016. Who’s ready to believe us?!" FourActressesAnnouncedPaulFeigsTwitter01272015.png|Click Here to see it full sized. AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootJuly222016SonyPicturesFBsc01.png|Click Here to see it full sized. ---- 10-08-2014 Paul Feig Announces Film and Sony Confirms Announcement. ] Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/13/2015 (Catching Up) From Paul Feig's Twitter: "It's official. I'm making a new Ghostbusters & writing it with @katiedippold & yes, it will star hilarious women. That's who I'm gonna call." Later from Sony Picture's Twitter: "The next #Ghostbusters movie is underway! @PaulFeig is directing the new movie and co-writing it with @katiedippold!" ---- Category: News and Update Coverage